


That's Love

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Milk, Romance, aw, beans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3404294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentines Day Ficlet. Sherlock is cute. :) <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Love

** A/N: Hello, people! **

** I don't own Sherlock. **

** I have no beta. **

** ENJOY! **

** Check me out on Tumblr. **

* * *

John walked into the kitchen, intent on making himself some tea. He paused in the doorway when he noticed the lone bag resting on the clean - for once - table.

Walking over slowly, he peered inside and his brows rose quickly in shock.

He pulled the three items from within and set them on the table, shaking his head back and forth.

He then noticed the small card at the bottom of the bag.

He flipped it open and laughed. Sherlock could be sweet when he wanted. And though most wouldn't understand the depth of sweetness, John was satisfied for the Valentines Day gift.

**Roses and Violets are blossoms,**

**Daffodils are too,**

**I bought the milk and beans,**

**To show my love for you.**

**P.S. Be ready by seven. Wear the red shirt and pants.**

John picked up the small bouquet of flowers and smiled. Sherlock got his three favorites.

He placed the milk in the fridge and went to take a shower, since he apparently had a hot date and a full evening planned.

Sherlock was sweet.

* * *

** A/N: Done! **

** How was it? Let me know! **

** Check out my other Johnlock fics. **

** See ya! :D **

****Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q  
Q

**Check me out on Tumblr..<http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/> I follow everyone back.**

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Let me know!
> 
> Check out my other Johnlock fics.
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr. Link is below!


End file.
